1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to illuminated display devices and methods of displaying indicia, advertisements and other information and more particularly to a portable device having a changeable illuminated display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Illuminated display devices are well known in the art. A common and popular illuminated display device includes an illuminated vehicle license plate frame. Many issued patents are directed to such vehicle license plate frames. Of particular relevance to the subject matter of the instant application is the illuminated license plate frame disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,430,822 to Combs entitled “Electroluminescent Vehicle License Plate Frame for Displaying Advertisement and Associated Method”. Advertising text and designs cut, milled or molded on a front portion of the frame are illuminated by recessed strip lighting. The advertising text and designs are disposed in upper and lower center portions and upper and lower left and right portions of the frame in several disclosed embodiments. The frame is designed to be mounted to a vehicle and the recessed strip lighting is powered by a direct current inverter connected to the vehicle's power source.
Known license plate frames are limited in several respects. Firstly, known frames are designed to be mounted to a vehicle. This design feature limits the well-known and visually appealing license plate frame structure and motif to vehicle accessory applications. Further, this design feature renders known license plate frames portable only to the extent of the portability of the vehicle to which they are attached. Secondly, known license plate frames do not provide for illuminated changeable displays in a portable device. As is known, advertising text is often cut, milled, molded, stamped and/or painted onto the license plate frame. Thirdly, known license plate frames generally provide an open space for the display of the contents of the license plate to which they are attached. The open space is not used for the display of advertising text or other indicia.